


Aftermath

by NovemberTuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Draco in the process of deprograming, Longing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberTuesday/pseuds/NovemberTuesday
Summary: One kiss is enough to send mortal enemies reeling.





	1. Reeling

Harry runs. Through darkened halls, breath fierce and fast from his mouth, touching his lips in wonderment, then running again. 

Ginny, is the first thing he thinks, guilt stabbing him through and through. Just when things were going so well…

I kissed a man.

Does that make me gay?

I kissed Malfoy.

Does that make me evil?

I don’t feel evil, I feel-

\- Soft lips, hand warm on my face - 

Amazing.

Harry runs.

.

Draco runs. Out into the purple gloaming, the almost-twilight, eyes crazed and face red, pale hair flying behind him. 

It is a state highly unbecoming of a Malfoy, and he needs the distance and space of the gaping pitch to stuff this feeling back inside where it belongs.

He darts into the locker room, grabs a random broom, and kicks off high into the air. The whoosh of the wind is not enough to cool his hot cheeks. 

Failure, of the worst kind. Slipping a word or gesture would be one thing, but he actually kissed Potter. Stupid stupid stupid! He can hear his father’s voice. 

He circles the pitch and berates himself for his stupidity until the light fades from the sky. 

His racing heart slows and his worry calms slightly. Saint Potter would never tell. No one will know. Though he can feel the mask of indifference, once again, on his face, he knows that he will not be truly indifferent for some time.


	2. Harmless

Harry stares into his plate as his housemates bustle around him. His face feels very red, or perhaps paper-white. He thinks for a moment that people will be able to tell what happened just by looking at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shock of white-blond hair. He swallows but his scone feels dense and inedible. 

Harry jumps when Ginny rests her hand on the small of his back. He smiles vaguely and guiltily in her direction.

Then, as if he has no control over his gaze, he looks up, and sees Malfoy staring straight at him.

Malfoy’s eyes are, as they were yesterday, a soft gray. 

-Soft lips, brutal kiss. Rage dissipating into joy-

“What?” he says, breaking his eye contact with Malfoy. Ginny said something to him.

“I said I’m gonna go to transfiguration,” Ginny says. She touches his hand, and he is grateful that she didn’t kiss him.

.

Harry barely sleeps that week. Each night he stares at the Marauder’s Map when his curtains are pulled close. Nobody can see him trail his finger along the pacing dot in the Slytherin dungeons. Each night near dawn he finally sleeps, dreaming of fiendfyre and brooms and hands on his body. Every morning he wakes up hard. 

On Friday he comes back from classes, casts a two-way silencing charm on his bed, and sleeps. Mercifully there are no dreams. 

Hours later he lays there, blinking sleepily. His mind travels to Malfoy. What are they? Definitely not friends, but not quite enemies, either. Is a kiss enough to call someone a lover? What were they to each other?

And Ginny. He needs to break up with sweet Ginny. It would be unfair to stay with her because he knows if he had the chance he would kiss Malfoy again.

He would do a lot more than that.

He cancels the silencing charm and is rewarded by the sounds of a party. He gets up to investigate. The noise is coming from the common room. He comes downstairs. Hermione is sitting on Ron’s lap, and Seamus is drinking. He feels a frisson of electricity down his spine when he realizes people from other houses are here. Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott.

“Hey Potter, come join us!” Finnegan yells.

“What’s up?” Harry says.

“Ogden’s!” He holds up a half full bottle of firewhiskey and shakes it.

.

Draco’s heart pounds as he ascends the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He carries a rather expensive bottle of elven wine and hopes it will do as a peace offering as well as guest’s contribution. An underclassman answers the door. He scrutinizes Draco for a moment, then sees the wine and shrugs. “C’mon in.”

Draco’s gaze darts to Harry on the stairs. The music is thumping nicely through charmed speakers. Potter is wearing his ratty jeans with a thin tee shirt. Red socks. Harry slowly turns to Draco, meets his eyes, and then turns to walk back upstairs. 

Draco is relieved to see Pansy Parkinson until he realizes there is a knowing, amused look on her face. “Shut up,” he whispers as he sits next to her, and she just smiles. 

What is Potter doing upstairs? Was that turned back an invitation to follow? Or would it lead to rejection? He shouldn’t even be thinking about Potter, though that is what he’d done all week.

After three glasses of elven wine, he doesn’t have a choice. He asks Finnegan where the loo is, then ascends the stairs. His heart should not be pounding, but it is.

Upstairs he sees a bedroom with a row of five four-poster beds. There are trunks and desks and a Chudley Cannons pennant in garish orange. First door on the right, Finnegan said. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The air is balmy and fragrant, as if someone has just used the shower. He pees and then decides to investigate what is on the other side of the bathroom.

Potter is there, in only a white towel. Draco’s heart is pounding totally without reason. Potter turns to meet his gaze, then turns around to face the mirror. He has just shaved the muggle way, and his face is wet.

Draco feels as if all choice is stripped away. He moves until he is standing behind Potter. One hand reaches to touch Potter’s back. The skin near his neck is damp from his shower.

Harry bites back a gasp at the touch, but any attempt at feigning indifference is lost the moment he feels warm lips on his neck, a hand trailing down his spine.

Potter turns and fixes Draco with rageful, tormented eyes. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Potter whispers.

“Because I want to. And I know you want me to.”

Draco touches Harry just above the line where the towel circles his waist. His eyes flicker to that spot, then move up to lock with Potter’s. His hand moves from waist to chest to jaw, and they are kissing again. It is rough and intense. Harry makes a high moan in the back of his throat, but doesn’t stop kissing back. He shudders as Draco delicately drags his nails up his back. 

“Oi, Harry, mate?” It’s Ron’s voice, coming from the stairs. Oh god, Ron would kill him if he knew.

Harry’s eyes widen (comically, Draco thought) and they jump apart. Draco begins to wash his hands at one of the sinks, and Harry gathers his shaving implements and walks out of the bathroom.

“Hey,” he says to Ron.

“Hey. You’re missing a good party.”

“Yeah?”

“I thought I’d check on you. Malfoy just came up here.”

“Oh I think he’s pretty harmless.”

On the other side of the bathroom door, Draco laughed at that If only the Weasel knew.


	3. Do You Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't stand it anymore.

In Potions, Malfoy stares at anything but Potter.

He wonders just how to be the thing that he has become,.Everything he is supposed to be has become warped. Because this changes everything. 

Choice was never an option for him. His course was set for him. He was supposed to be a mini replica of his father, cold and ruthless, hating all half-bloods, and that was it. 

But now his father is in Azkaban, powerless over him.

The Malfoy line - will not be getting an heir? His mother will be devastated. How will the other Slytherins react? Will he be a target for the remaining death eaters? That’s assuming that it goes public, which it will have to eventually. Does he want it to go public? Him and Potter, how absurd. 

And his preferring wizards over witches. Though he has been aware of this penchant since third year, it is now more real. Whereas he always believed he would marry some pureblood witch and do his duty like a good little boy, that route now seems impossible. 

He thinks about these things because he’s become the secret lover to the Savior of the Wizarding World. And because he knows he will not stop.

Potter turns to stare at him. Their eyes meet and it is like an electric current. Draco turns away first, and wonders when he will see him again.

.

“What do you mean you don’t want me?” Ginny Weasley screams. “You’ve found someone else, haven’t you? Are you fucking her?”  
Harry is very quiet; he is as quiet as Ginny is loud. 

“Well tell me, are you fucking her?!”

“Gin-“

“Don’t you Gin me. I want to know who you’re fucking!”

“I’m not fucking anyone,” he spits.

“Who is she?”

“There is no girl, Ginny.” He pictures Malfoy’s eyes. Oh, if she knew the full truth she would be so livid.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re dumping me. My mother is going to implode. I can’t believe this. You were supposed to be the one!”

“According to who? Who made that law?” he asked angrily.

She just stares at him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

.

Potter is going mad. Weasley and Granger can’t figure out why he is pacing in the common room at eleven o’clock at night. He has wanked until he was sore, he is short and irritable when they question him, and his messy hair is messier than usual.

It has been three days - three - since he kissed Draco in the boys’ bathroom. He watches the Marauder’s Map at night, hoping to catch Draco outside his dorm, but it hasn’t happened. 

He crosses the common room a second time and then walks upstairs, to pull parchment out of his trunk.

.

Draco struts to the Slytherin table, and sits down. Only then does he let himself glance at the Gryffindor table. Potter is staring. His hair is messy and he has the shadow of stubble on his face.

Draco looks away and wonders what that stubble would feel like against his skin. 

The owls come swooping in, and Draco jumps when he receives a plain white envelope, the kind that muggles use.

The paper on the inside, however, is parchment. It says “Room of requirement, 7pm.” There is no signature or return address.

He swallows visibly, then quickly tucks both envelope and letter into his robes. Potter is staring. Briefly he lets his own gaze linger there, then he turns away again.

.

His breath under the invisibility cloak is stale and hot. His glow-in-the-dark muggle watch tells him that it is 7:03. The hallway is dark and quiet. He swallows hard, fearful that Draco won’t show up. But if he does… 

The thought of what they might do makes his heart pound. 

Finally, footsteps. Harry realizes that he is holding his breath. As he lets it out he sees a shock of blonde hair. Ecstasy whooshes through him.

Then Draco is there, looking for him. He pulls off the invisibility cloak and they face one another. 

A long second stretches out. Draco’s face is in half-shadow. Harry can’t look away from his lips. 

Then, Draco is on him, and he feels the shape of those lips on his. Their collision is violent and Harry’s back hits the wall.

“Merlin,” Harry breathes as Draco kisses a hot line up his neck.

“Do you like it when I push you into the wall, Potter?” Draco’s breath is warm and demanding on his ear.

“I think you know, Malfoy.”

Malfoy digs his hand into Harry’s hair and kisses him hard. Their tongues meet and Harry nips at Malfoy’s bottom lip. Malfoy makes a whimpering sound. It takes them minutes to realize that there is now an open door, warm candlelight beckoning from within. Harry turns first to see the room, the four-poster bed it contains, and the fireplace with a fleecy blanket in front. He takes Draco’s hand and pulls him inside. 

The door shuts, and they are all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this nasty cliffhanger, but I will update within the next few days.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Room of Requirement.

Inside, there is nothing but mouths and fingers and warm skin. They stumble to the bed, still kissing, rough and gorgeous and perfect. Harry is falling and with a huff of air he hits the bed. Then Draco is on top of him, they are chest to chest. Draco’s silky hair falls to brush the side of Harry’s face. Draco pulls his hair but his whimper is cut off by another kiss.

They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and neither can believe that the other is giving to them so willingly. Harry’s hand moves up Draco’s back, to his hair, then back down again. He slips his fingers under Draco’s shirt, and the skin-to-skin contact makes Draco moan.

Harry cannot believe his erection is not only obvious but pressed to someone else’s erection. Draco grinds into him, and he almost loses it right there,

Suddenly there are too many clothes, and not enough skin. “I want to see you naked,” Harry whispers, and Draco grins.

“How long have you wanted me naked, Potter?” Draco drawls as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

“Hmm. I had a dream about you when we were hiding out in the forest. It was very confusing.”

“Are you still confused?” Draco’s milky skin emerges from under the shirt.

“No. Just remorseful.” He traces the seectumsempra scar with his fingers.

Draco doesn’t reply, just tugs on Harry’s baggy tee shirt. Soon they are both shirtless, laying side by side. They stare at one another for a second, then Harry traces the line of Draco’s body, down to the waist of his pants.

He ghosts his fingers over Draco’s cock and Draco hisses. Harry wants to hear him make that noise again. Draco is staring at him, messed-up hair falling in his eyes, lips red from kissing. He looks dangerous and fuckable and his gray eyes are shining. 

Harry squeezes harder, watching the expression on Draco’s face - eyes closed, lips parting prettily. 

Harry fumbles with the button enclosure on Draco’s pants - no muggle zippers here - until they are open. Gray silk underwear. Harry glides the fabric over Draco’s erection and Draco feels he will die unless he gets more stimulation.

Draco pulls his wand out and with one swipe of it, they are both naked. Harry blinks, unfamiliar with that charm, but soon enough he is touching Draco everywhere. And Draco is touching him. 

Harry cannot stop staring at Draco’s body. Pale skin, golden hair - even the bastard’s toes were perfect. And Draco is marveling at Harry’s tanned body, the dark trail leading to a cock that was so hard the head was shades of purple. He has to touch it. His fingers close around its length and Harry makes an adoring noise in his throat.

Soon Harry is writhing around on the bed. “Draco…” he whispers.

Draco is taken aback by Harry’s use of his first name.

“Yes, Potter?”

“Fucking wank me. God, you feel so good.”

A slight smile cracks Draco’s mask.

Draco stops and moves down on Harry. He takes the thick cock into his mouth, tongue-swirling, suckling. Harry hisses and thrusts up into Draco’s mouth.

Draco is in awe of the sounds that Harry is making - moans, sighs, whimpers. None of them is as good as hearing Harry call his name but each one sends a shiver down his spine. He is really doing this. With Potter.

Harry’s balls pull up tight and his noises become more urgent. Draco makes sure to swirl his tongue around the head on each stroke. 

“Faster! More, please!”

“Demanding bastard, are we?”

“Yes. Please! So close!”

Draco sucks even harder, stroking the base of Harry’s cock with his hand.

Harry begins to make a keening noise, grinding up into Draco’s mouth and back and forth. He screams as Draco swallows him down.

After, Draco isn’t quite sure what to do. Harry is laying there, breathing loudly, eyes closed, taking his time to recover. Draco lays on his side, watching Harry breathe.

Is he really here, with Potter? The actual Boy Who Lived? The boy who hates him? Did he really just suck Potter’s cock?

Suddenly, Draco is on his back and Harry is on him. Harry digs his hand into Draco’s hair, and kisses him hard, tasting himself on Draco’s tongue. 

Yes, it’s true, Draco tells himself, and it feels better than anything he’s felt so far.

Harry is kissing a hot line up his neck. A moan escapes him before he even thinks about it. His father would have him appear indifferent in all situations, but he’s starting to think his father’s requirements are obsolete.

Besides, he doesn’t want to think of his father right now, as Harry is reaching for his cock. 

Oh, Merlin, Potter’s hand feels so good around him. Potter is wanking him like a pro, twisting just right at the tip, a little harder than he does it himself, but it is so perfect. 

“You’re so hard,” Harry whispers.

Draco shrugs, not seeing a need to refute this or comment in any way.

“I’m going to make you come,” he promises, and Draco pulses in his hand.

Draco is close. He can feel it building up in his gut, and it curls his toes. So when Potter takes his cock into his mouth, he is all but there. He is moaning again, just so close, right on the edge. 

Suddenly, Draco is whimpering and squirming, and Harry swallows him down, sucks down every pulsation from his cock.

After, they lay there, not quite sure what to do or say.


	5. Skin Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry try something new; Draco drops a bomb.

After, they lay side by side. Harry wants to know if this is a one-off but asking somehow doesn’t feel right. He scans through different sentences in his mind, but none seems cool enough. He wonders when he became preoccupied with being cool.

Draco is still experiencing the aftereffects of his orgasm, and is quiet as the ebbing waves move through his body. 

Finally Draco looks into Harry’s eyes. Harry looks back. They are still quiet. Draco starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asks.

“Just us. You could hear a bloody pin drop.”

“True. But there’s no etiquette for bedroom talk after having mind-blowing sex with one’s worst enemy.”

“True that. Though you are not my worst enemy. You _killed_ my worst enemy.”

“Oh,” Harry says, a wave of memories crashing over him.

“Don’t be so down, your bravery will get you lots of women.”

“I don’t want women.”

“Well then what do you want?”

“You.” He pulls Draco close and kisses him.

Draco makes a satisfied hum in his throat. 

.

Draco looks out over the Hogwarts campus. The astronomy tower is his favorite hangout for when he needs to be alone. He has needed this space with increasing frequency. Now, he watches snow fall.

As usual, Potter is on his mind. More precisely, his relationship to Potter, and the nature of that relationship. 

Two things are weighing on him. First of all the gossip that Harry dumped Weasley, at exactly the same time that things were heating up between Harry and Draco.  
The other was the way Harry reached for him after they blew one another.

These things combined give Draco the impression that Harry wants a _relationship_.

Draco barely escaped the war with his freedom intact. He is prone to fits of post-traumatic depression and he has yet to sleep without nightmares. He is _persona non grata_ in most of the wizarding world. A relationship, while nice, is the last thing he needs.

.

“What’s going on with you?”

Hermione. Harry raises an eyebrow and says nothing.

“Seriously Harry. You broke up with Ginny, you go missing for long stretches of time, and you’re all secretive…”

“I have every right to break up with Ginny.”

“Harry, she’s devastated.”

“I’m not gonna date someone just because it’s convenient for my friends.”

“Of course not Harry, but you used to confide in us. Now you’re like a stranger.”

“You want confidences? I’m bent as a broken wand.”

Hermione, to her credit, doesn’t even blink. “Okay. Any chance you’ll tell me who you’re seeing?”

“None.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s complicated.”

“Does he at least treat you right?”

“Yes, Mione.”

“Are you happy?”

“Happier. Still having nightmares and flashbacks to the war, but yes, life with him is a definite improvement.”

.

The letter on anonymous parchment merely said ROR 7. His measured breath hides the excitement he feels. Harry tucks it away and is careful not to meet Draco’s eyes. 

“Who are you exchanging notes with,” Ron asked bitterly.

“Nobody.”

“You dumped my sister to be with nobody?”

“Ron-“ Ginny said, from the other end of the table.

“No, Gin, I think we deserve to know who Harry is fucking.” He said it quite loudly, and  
people from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were turning to look.

“Well Ron, I don’t think you know him.” Harry said, just as loudly. 

“Him? You’re a poof?”

“The poofiest,” Harry said angrily, standing up to leave.

.

 

This will be the fifth time they’ve met in the Room of Requirement. While the sex is as enthusiastic and great as ever, the aftermath continues to be a bit awkward.

Harry has a strong urge to be held. As a child the only time he was touched was when he was being beaten. Now the only time is when he has sex. Thus has a vast and deep skin hunger, but he is too afraid to ask for Draco to hold him.

Harry arrives first to the room, knowing that he would calm down just being there. He lays on the bed for a half hour before Draco enters the room.

“Rough day?” Draco threads his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Extremely.”

“The whole school knows you’re bent.”

“Oh well.”

“Maybe I can make it better.”

“Hmmm. I’m sure you could.”

Draco starts undoing the buttons of Harry’s shirt, not stopping when he reaches his pants. Harry is soon naked and Draco is fully clothed. Draco swoops down to take Harry’s cock into his mouth and Harry desperately grabs for his white-blonde hair.

Harry is startled by the presence of a finger moving lower and lower toward his ass. An onslaught of sucking distracts him, but there it is again, circling his hole.

“Draco, what-“

“You’ll love it.”

“Ookay.”

There is something wet, and the finger slides in slowly. It’s not bad. Then suddenly Draco is touching something inside him that makes him weak and blissful.

“More,” Harry demands, and Draco adds another finger. Harry gasps and writhes on the bed, 

‘Relax,” Draco whispers.

“Fuck, what are you doing to me?”

“I’m preparing to fuck you,” Draco said gently.

Harry nodded. It feels good, right, like a natural progression of things. There is no pain.  
Just stretching, and when Draco hits that spot, a bloom of pleasure.

It feels like the stretching goes on forever, and Draco’s eyes meet his own occasionally. Draco must have wandlessly cast cleaning and lubrication spells because he is very wet. 

Finally Draco is undressing, freeing a cock that is thinner than Harry’s but longer. He lubricates his cock and lines it up with Harry’s entrance. The slightest bit of pressure escalates to a fullness Harry has never experienced, and Draco is hissing with pleasure. Harry lays there slack-mouthed, vulnerable but he realizes that he trusts Draco to do this to him, and he feels cherished and chosen. And Draco is very gentle, running his hands over Harry’s chest and stomach.

Then Draco changes his angle and he is there, hitting that spot again. Harry cries out, and begins grinding his hips up toward Draco. They are both thrusting, faster and faster.

“Potter, you feel so good.”

In response, Harry tightens his muscles. Draco makes a strangled sound of pleasure.

Draco is thrusting all the way in and almost all the way out, every time. He has sweat beading at his forehead. Harry reaches up and wipes it away.

Harry cannot stand the onslaught of stimulation any more. “Draco, I’m gonna come,” he whispers. Draco grins.

Harry screams this time, and tightens in a way that makes Draco lose it too. His orgasm is more calm, just closed eyes and a sigh, and Harry feels it from the inside.

They lay side by side for a long time. Then Harry puts his arms around Draco. He feels confident enough to do this now.

“Do you want to _cuddle_ , Potter?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Look, Harry. I should have told you this sooner, probably, but I don’t want a relationship.”

Harry just stares at him. There were no words.

Harry pulls out his wand and for a second Draco thinks he will hex him, but he just spells on his clothes and walked toward the door.

“Harry wait, we can talk about this.”

Harry walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fanfic for public consumption in years. I hope you enjoyed this! Other chapters to follow soon.


End file.
